


Spending Time with one Another

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, JuHaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judar is eager to spend time with Hakuryuu, since the young prince had nagged him so much.
Relationships: Judar | Judal/Ren Hakuryuu
Kudos: 9





	Spending Time with one Another

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I threw together for some reason. Please feast on my weak attempt at Juhaku.

It had started to get cold in Kou.

Hakuryuu sighed, seeing Kouha pulling on a tired Koumei’s sleeve, a pigeon blanket around Koumei’s slumped shoulders.

He looked out the window, there was no sign that it would’ve been colder now then before, except for the atmosphere

“Yo, Hakuryuu.” Judar was suddenly in front of him, floating outside the window that Hakuryuu sat next to.

“Kouen was looking for you.” Hakuryuu said, still looking at his cousins.

“And I was looking for you.” Judar murmured, the long jet black braid hung outside the windows frame when he sat down, looking at the back of Hakuryuu’s head. 

“Oh? Why is the great oracle looking for me?”

Judar huffed. “Don’t play dumb Hakuryuu.” Long pale arms encircled Hakuryuu’s shoulders, a quick and warm puff of breath against a cold ear and then the voice following it. “You know why.”

The slight shudder that took a hold of him was something he scoffed at in his mind, but he reached a hand backwards to feel Judar’s own clasp it. Blue eyes now looking at the long braid that had fallen forward.

“Are you here to annoy me again?”

“I’m _here_ to spend time with you, something that you nagged me about.”

Hakuryuu turned his head to look at Judar, light blue eyes staring into the deep red that belonged only to Judar’s iris.

Despite himself, something tugged at his lips, pulling it into a smaller smile. Judar grinned, arms pulling tighter, and maybe he let a kiss slink by before they left.


End file.
